The boys meet sugar!
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Oh no the sprit detectives found sugar! We are doomed now right? Wait me and my freinds feed them the sugar. Oh the worlds destrution is our fault! Review
1. Sugar cookies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Summary: The boys are sugar high! Oh did I mention my friends and me are  
there when they are. As a matter of fact we feed them the sugar! It is all  
our faults! Oh my name is Rena! And my friends are Saku and Rose!  
  
Yusuke: Why are we at a party of girls we have no clue who they are again?  
Kuwabara: Because they said there where cookies.  
Kurama: And they asked in a polite manner.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Yusuke: Wait why is Jin here!  
Jin: I was invited too.  
Kuwabara: Shouldn't we knock on the door?  
Kurama: Ok. *knocks on the door*  
Rena: Oh hello! I am Rena. I invited you here. Thank you for coming enjoy  
yourselves.  
Kurama: Um do you make cookies with out sugar? I can't have sugar.  
Rena: No but I will make some.  
Kurama: Thank you.  
Yoko: Hey Shuuichi you are such a child! You can't even have sugar!  
Kurama: How did you get out of me!  
Yoko: I have no clue.  
Saku: Oh Hi! I am Saku! Nice to meet all of you.  
Yusuke: Wow how many girls are there! They are so cute!  
Kuwabara: None of them are as cute as Yukina.  
Hiei: *look over and gives Kuwabara a death glare*  
Jin: Well where are the cookies that is the only reason I am here.  
Rose: Excuse me. I am Rose nice to meet all of you.  
Hiei: **she is kind of cute**  
Kurama: Hiei is that a hint of love I sense from you?  
Hiei: Of course not.  
Rena: Oh here are those cookies!  
Jin: They are good vary sweet. How much sugar did you put in these?  
Rena: About a whole bag!  
Yusuke: We are going to be hyper all night.  
Kuwabara: Oh well it is worth it.  
Kurama: I can't believe I ate sugar!  
Yoko: I can!  
Hiei: What is wrong with them they taste good.  
Jin: Nothing.  
Hiei: Kuwabara did I ever tell you that you are a good fighter?  
Kuwabara: No Hiei you never have.  
Kurama: All of you are horrible fighters.  
Yusuke: Oh I agree Kurama.  
Kurama: Yusuke my name is Shuuichi! S-h-u-u-i-c-h-i!  
Kuwabara: Ok Shuuichi calm down we don't want to hurt anyone.  
Yusuke: Shuuichi you should calm down!  
Kurama: Whose side are you on! *pulls out his roes whip*  
Rena: Please stop Shuuichi!  
Kurama: You are a pretty girl I will spare your life.  
Rena: Pretty? Do you like me?  
Kurama: I wouldn't spare your life if I didn't like you!  
Rena: Good point!  
Saku: Yoko are you nuts you won't win over Kurama. I mean Shuuichi with  
flowers!  
Hiei: We might.  
Yoko: Trust us!  
Rose: Ok I think it is our only hope!  
Jin: I am scared of heights!  
Shihiwakumaru: What is going on here?  
Rena: Have a cookie!  
Shihiwakumaru: These are sweet how much sugar are in these?  
Rena: A whole bag.  
Shihiwakumaru: Oh well that explains a lot. Oh man I did not notice how  
many people there where here! *runs off in to a corner to hide*  
Rena: Ok..  
Kurama: Come on Rena we are going to take over the world! *holds her like  
he is hugging her but also pulling her hair*  
Rena: Let me go!  
Hiei: Shuuichi we brought you flower to hopefully calm you down.  
Kurama: That won't work you fools!  
Yoko: It might have!  
Rose: Ok that is it put Rena down Shuuichi!  
Kurama: Why should I?  
Saku: Or else we will pull out your worst fear.  
Kurama: What could I be scared of?  
Saku: Ok bring him in.  
Karasu: Kurama?  
Kurama: My name is Shuuichi! SHUUICHI!  
Karasu: You fed him sugar?  
Rena: Yes now can you make him let go of me!  
Karasu: Where are these cookies?  
Rena: On the table.  
Karasu: Ok they are sweet.  
Rose: Now help her!  
Saku: Yes do something to Kurama.. I mean Shuuichi.  
Karasu: You know you two girls I like you and when I like things I like to  
kill them.  
Saku: Curse sugar!  
Rose: I suggest we run if we want to live!  
Saku: Yes!  
Karasu: Hey get back here!  
Rena: What about me!  
Yusuke: Oh Rena are you ok?  
Rena: Just tell Shuuichi to let go of my hair!  
Yusuke: Ok. Shuuichi could you please let of Rena's hair?  
Kurama: No I don't want to let her go! Do you want to fight for her?  
Yusuke: NO!  
Kurama: Ok then allow me to take her and rule the world!  
Yusuke: Ok if that is what you truly want.  
Kurama: It is what I want!  
Rena: Help!  
Saku: I wish we could!  
Rose: Sorry Rena we have our own problems!  
Karasu: Come on one kiss that is all I want!  
Saku: Never!  
Hiei: Look they told you to leave them alone and you should not disrespect  
their wishes.  
Karasu: Ok if you want to fight.  
Hiei: *pulls out his sword* Gladly!  
Yoko: Me too! Sugar does not last as long as it does on humans and we are  
back to normal. Well for the most part.  
Karasu: *five minuets later he is dead*  
Hiei: Oh man my caring side wants to come out!  
Yoko: Why do I care that Saku is hurt? Must be the sugar!  
Rena: Hey someone save me!  
Kurama: Quite yelling no one will save you.  
Rena: Well I guess it is not so bad.  
Kurama: That is the sprit!  
Rena: Ok. Will you put me down now! You have been holding me in your arms  
for about five minuets if I did not know better I would say...  
****************************************************************************  
***********************************  
  
Well what has happened to Rena? Where are Jin and Shihiwakumaru? Where is  
Kuwabara? Is Karasu really dead? Why do I get the feeling something stupid  
is going to happen? Find out next time! 


	2. To scared

Disclaimer: Second chapter thanks for the review! Also I don't own Yu Yu  
Hakusho! Do you think I do?  
  
Rena: I would say you liked me.  
Kurama: Right. Well here close your eyes and I will let you go!  
Rena: Ok. *closes eyes*  
Kurama: *pulls her closer to him*  
Karasu: I won't chase those girls again ok.  
Yoko: You better not.  
Hiei: Yes now just talk with the others.  
Karasu: Ok.  
Shihiwakumaru: I am scared of people. They are scary.  
Jin: I am afraid of heights and tornadoes.  
Yusuke: I agree with everyone.  
Kuwabara: Sorry I was gone I had to attend a save the forest program. I  
also made a new job. I now own the local florist.  
Hiei: Are you ok Rose?  
Rose: Yes I am fine why do you ask?  
Hiei: I just wanted to make sure!  
Yoko: Saku you are bleeding!  
Saku: It is only a small cut. I will be fine.  
Yoko: No you must have that covered!  
Saku: Ok if you insist.  
Yoko: *runs off to get a band-aid*  
Kurama: You can open your eyes now.  
Rena: Where are we?  
Kurama: On the roof. I thought if I want to take over the world I should  
get someone to help me with it.  
Rena: Me correct.  
Kurama: Don't you want to take over the world with me? *pushing his body  
onto hers*  
Rena: HELP!  
Kurama: There is nothing to fear Rena. I won't hurt you. Why would I?  
Rena: Someone help m.....  
Kurama: *putting his hand over her mouth* Now about the world destruction.  
Yoko: Here. *puts the bandage on her wrist*  
Saku: You did not need to do that.  
Yoko: I don't like to see people in pain.  
Hiei: Are you sure you are ok?  
Rose: For the last time yes!  
Kurama: Come on take over the world with me.  
Rena: I don't have a choice right?  
Kurama: Yes you do actually no you don't.  
Rena: Where are you going to strike first Kurama.  
Kurama: My name is Shuuichi! And I think I want to take over Japan first.  
Rena: How?  
Kurama: Listen well Rena.  
Yoko: Hiei Rena needs help.  
Hiei: Ok. Oh if Karasu goes after you again he will get it.  
Karasu: I know! Although I would like to meet Rena. She is cute.  
Yusuke: Karasu she is cute but Shuuichi has kidnapped her.  
Kuwabara: Hey why don't we all look for her I am sure she will be fine I  
mean Kurama can't be that bad.  
Hiei: Brilliant Kuwabara! You are smart!  
Yusuke: He is smart. I wish I could be like him!  
Jin: We don't have to look in the sky do we?  
Shihiwakumaru: I am to scared other people!  
Karasu: I will look for them so I can get a kiss from Rena!  
Kurama: So do you like my plan?  
Rena: I would like it better if you got off me. You are crushing my chest.  
Kurama: Only if you promise to help me with the world domination.  
Rena: OK! Just get off!  
Jin: I heard her voice! Up there! Will someone go up there? Not me I am to  
scared.  
Yusuke: I agree with Shuuichi so no.  
Kuwabara: Nope I will ruin my new cloths.  
Hiei: I don't want to hurt her.  
Yoko: I don't want to hurt her.  
Karasu: All I want is a kiss from her.  
Rose: No way! I can't fight!  
Saku: Come on. We need someone to go up there.  
Shihiwakumaru: *sitting in a dark corner* I won't help.  
Kurama: Come on we are leaving.  
Rena: Where?  
Kurama: Don't make me put you to a state of unconsciousness.  
Rena: Ok I will keep my mouth closed!  
****************************************************************************  
***********************************  
  
Well thanks a lot guys you are letting Rena get kidnapped. Who will go up  
on the roof? When will the sugar were off? Where are Rena and Kurama going?  
Will Rena keep her mouth shut? Be sure to read the next chapter! 


	3. A cave what cave?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Karasu: Let's settle this like men with rock paper scissors!  
  
Five minuets later  
  
Jin: I can't believe I lost.  
Karasu: Go up there and see if that beautiful girl is up there with that  
evil fox boy!  
Jin: *shaking in fear* Ok. *gets a ladder and climbs up it on to the roof*  
Karasu: So do you see her?  
Jin: Nope! Now get me down I am scared!  
Hiei: Ok I will help you.  
Yoko: Me too!  
Jin: Thank you I did see foot prints off to the east.  
Kuwabara: Ok. This way.  
  
In a cave somewhere  
  
Rena: This is it?  
Kurama: I am the only person who knows about this place.  
Rena: It is romantic.  
Kurama: Romantic?  
Rena: A cave no one knows about. I find that romantic.  
Kurama: Really?  
Rena: Yes Shuuichi.  
Kurama: Well we should be ok here.  
Rena: Shuuichi do me a favor.  
Kurama: What?  
Rena: Well um... I don't know how to say it.  
  
Somewhere in the forest  
  
Kuwabara: Well the footprints stop here.  
Yusuke: Well where do you think they are?  
Hiei: I don't know?  
Karasu: Where is that cute girl and what is that fox doing to her?  
Rose: You guys I heard there is supposed to be a cave near here.  
Saku: Right! I think it is this way.  
  
Back in the cave  
  
Rena: *faints*  
Kurama: Rena! Wake up please! You have to live! I want you to rule the  
world with me! ** maybe her heart stopped or something I should check her  
pulse** She seems fine. Wait is she breathing? Yes she is not vary well  
though. Should I?  
  
Back out in the forest  
  
Saku: I thought it was this way?  
Rose: Well we better keep looking.  
Karasu: I want to see her again and save her!  
Yusuke: Well lets see I have no clue.  
Everyone: None of us do!  
  
Back to the cave  
  
Kurama: Why is her breathing wired? ** I have to save her but do I have  
to?** *leans over and gives her mouth to mouth resuscitation*  
Rena: Shuuichi? You saved me? Thank you. I think it was all the dust that  
can make it so I can barely breath.  
Kurama: Well I wanted you to rule the world with me.  
Rena: I see.  
Kurama: Hey look at me! *pushes her onto the ground* What where you going  
to say before.  
Rena: That I....**just come out and say it!** I LOVE YOU!  
Kurama: You do?  
Rena: *her face is a nice tint of red* Yes... now you reject me saying you  
already have a girl friend.  
Kurama: No why would I do that?  
Rena: So do you like me back?  
Kurama: *pulls her close to him* Of course I do.  
Rena: *her face is really red*  
Kurama: What how many time have you been dumped? You think I would say no.  
Rena: I have been dumped a lot yes.  
Kurama: That explains it.  
Rena: Explains what Shuuichi?  
Kurama: Just come over here.  
Rena: Ok.  
  
Just outside the cave  
  
Saku: That is it!  
Rose: What is that sound?  
Karasu: I have no clue. All I know is I need to save my Rena!  
Yusuke: Ok Karasu. Thanks for going in first.  
Karasu: What!  
Kuwabara: You volunteered.  
Karasu: Did not!  
Hiei: Yes you did.  
Karasu: Why me!  
Kurama: So you thought I did not like you? Rena I love you.  
Rena: Well meeting my dream guy in a cave. That is nice.  
****************************************************************************  
***********************************  
  
Ok Rena is in a cave with Kurama. Karasu has to go in first does this sound  
odd to you? 


End file.
